gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
AMS-129 Geara Zulu (Guards Type)
The AMS-129 Geara Zulu (Guards Type) is a custom variant of the AMS-129 Geara Zulu from Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn. Technology & Combat Characteristics This version of the Geara Zulu, the Sleeves' main mobile suit, is used by Full Frontal's elite guards who report directly to him. While the standard Geara Zulu is a simplified version of the initial design, the Guards Type specification is the closest to the initial draft of the Geara Zulu "Mobile Suit Gundam UC Prismatic Mobiles 1" page 71. . Its thrust is dramatically enhanced through a special Geara Doga backpack so that it can operate alongside the Sinanju, and its shoulders are equipped with large spike armor that gives it a more aggressive silhouette. The chest and wrist markings, from which the Sleeves get their nickname, are more elaborate than those of an ordinary machine to show that it belongs to the royal guards. Armaments ;*Beam Machine Gun :The beam machine gun's design is (aesthetically) similar to that of the WWII German Sturmgewehr-44, it can shoot yellow beams and can be fired fully-automatic. The gun is powered by a replaceable energy pac, if the energy pac runs out of energy it can be replaced with a fresh one stored on the front skirt armor. It can attached with an optional grenade launcher. :;*Grenade Launcher ::A grenade launcher is attached below the barrel of beam machine gun. These grenades are not very effective against large ships, but are ideal mid-range anti-mobile suit weapons. ;*Sturm Faust :One of the most common weapons used by Zeon/Neo Zeon's Mobile Suit. It is weaker than the bazooka but trades off firepower for cost. This weapon was designed before the beginning of the One Year War as an anti-ship weapon, and can be used both in space and under gravity. Because it is a non-guided weapon, it is difficult to hit targets with high mobility. ;*Hand Grenade :This weapon is used by both the Earth Federation and Zeon. It is not very powerful or accurate. However, it is capable of performing different roles in the battle. ;*Beam Tomahawk :The only close combat weapon of the Geara Zulu is a single beam tomahawk, which, when not in use is mounted on the rear skirt of the suit. The head of the beam tomahawk has two beam emitters, one on the side that emits the axe-blade, and the second on top that emits a beam spike that can be used for stabbing attacks. ;*Shield :The AMS-129 Geara Zulu can be equipped with two styles of shields. The first is a shoulder shield, similar to the model used on the MS-06 Zaku II, mounted on the right shoulder. The second is the shield used by the AMS-119 Geara Doga. Apart from being used for their standard purpose both shields can mount four Sturm Faust weapons. ;*Lange Bruno Gun Kai :The same weapon found on the AMS-119 Geara Doga Heavy Armed Type. While the previous Lange Bruno Gun was able to fire only solid rounds, the improved version can fire beams. ;*Beam Shot Rifle :Based off of the same weapon used by the MSN-04 Sazabi, seen on Angelo Sauper's Geara Zulu. It has two barrels, one for the diffusing beam, and one that fires a normal beam. The shot rifle can also form a beam saber from the diffusion beam barrel for close combat. ;*Submachine Gun :A low damage weapon with a high rate of fire. ;*Twin 280mm Zaku Bazooka :A weapon where two 280mm Bazookas have been combined into a single weapon, allowing for higher offensive power. The twin bazookas fired explosive rounds that were quite effective against the armor of Earth Federation mobile suits and battleships. ;*Jegan Shield :A basic optional arm-mounted defense armament obtained from the Nahel Argama. The shield is a thick sheet of armor designed to take severe punishment that would normally destroy a mobile suit. Since the introduction of beam weaponry, shields have been treated with an anti-beam coating allowing it to withstand several beam shots before the coating wears off. Typically physical shields can only take so much damage before they succumb to the pressure and break. A shield can be equipped to either arm of the MS in order to increase defense against both beam and physical attacks. :;*2-tube Small Missile Launcher ::The Jegan's shield also possesses minor offensive capabilities as it is built with two 2-tube small missile launchers. These small missiles are not very effective against large ships, but are ideal mid-range anti-mobile suit weapons. History Variants ;*AMS-129 Geara Zulu (Angelo Sauper Use) ;*Geara Zulu Shunsuke Sudou Custom :A customized Geara Zulu unit built and operated by Shunsuke Sudou. This unit features a navy blue color scheme and retains all of the Geara Zulu's standard armaments. Gallery Ams-129-guards-shield.jpg|Equipped with shields and sturm fausts Ams-129-royal-novel.jpg|Guards Type (Novel) GZ.jpg|Guards Type Frontal Royal Guards.jpg|The Frontal Royal Guards opening fire at the Unicorn Gundam Geara_zulu_guard.jpg|HGUC 1/144 - AMS-129 Geara Zulu (Guards Type) - Boxart zeezuluGBFT.jpg|Shunsuke Sudou's Geara Zulu in Gundam Build Fighters Try Gunpla Geara Zulu Guards Type 1.jpg|HGUC 1/144 - AMS-129 Geara Zulu (Guards Type) Geara Zulu Guards Type 2.jpg|HGUC 1/144 - AMS-129 Geara Zulu (Guards Type) Geara Zulu Guards Type 3.jpg|HGUC 1/144 - AMS-129 Geara Zulu (Guards Type) References AMS-129 Geara Zulu (Frontal Guards Type) - TechDetailDesign.jpg|AMS-129 Geara Zulu Guards Type - Technical Detail srwhotnews_hj9_p122.jpg|AMS-129 Geara Zulu (Guards Type/Angelo Sauper Use) - Lineart External Links *AMS-129 Geara Zulu (Guards Type) on Gundam-Unicorn.net (English) ja:AMS-129 ギラ・ズール